


The Imposter That Won

by FaunaProductions



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, anya gets a happy ending and so does her grandma i guess but dmitri doesnt, au where anya really is just a conartist, i actually write a lot of anastasia fics but most of them have the exact same plot lol, this is the only con!anya one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: Anya has everyone convinced she is the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova... but is she, really?
Kudos: 12





	The Imposter That Won

It was funny, how easily they accepted her.

She was clever, a fact she used to her advantage often, but she almost couldn't believe that she'd actually succeeded.

At first, she thought the name "Anya" might have been too obvious—the nurses coincidentally calling the little amnesiac princess Anya? It seemed far fetched.

She kept it though, and it didn't seem to be a problem; she could have just used her real name but, of course, she didn't want a paper trail or documents.

After all, if they ever found proof of a life before then her story would crumble.

Some quick questions here and there on the streets of Leningrad, it was easy to figure out the name of someone who could get her to Paris.

Dmitri and Vlad were already at the palace, which made it incredibly easy to sprinkle in some information here and there.

"I've been in this room before!" she announced, her voice the perfect balance of emotional and breathless.

She made up a story about being found on the road, her earliest memory being the nurses who oversaw her recovery, and dreams about a voice telling her to go to Paris.

She did her research too, very thoroughly, adding facts to her conversations with Dmitri and Vlad that they hadn't told her yet.

Even still, the younger conman wasn't fully convinced until the night they talked about the parade.

She remembered a comment he'd made about only ever bowing once and took a chance by mentioning it.

Given his reaction, she was right to assume he'd bowed to Anastasia that day, and from then on, he believed she was the Grand Duchess.

She won over the old lady too—a simple enough task, really, she only needed to make use of the music box Dmitri had given her, make some quick connections but be vague enough that it would work even if it wasn't entirely accurate, cry a little bit.

A highlight in her scam must have been the Deputy Commissioner though.

She held her head high while he pointed the gun at her, though she was absolutely terrified.

Then he broke down, unable to shoot her, and told her that he believed she really was Anastasia.

After that, he returned to Russia, where he would, presumably, be punished for being unable to fulfill his duties.

Of course, Anya almost felt bad for Dmitri; he'd been skeptical at first but he was the one who actually convinced the Dowager Empress to meet with Anya, and unfortunately, somewhere along the way, he'd fallen in love with her.

It was a shame, really, because she wasn't going to give up her new position for some street rat—but still, the sentiment was there and she found it sweet.

She felt no shame or guilt over her actions. In fact, she was very proud of herself.

At the end of the day, she was more than content to live in a grand house, servants doting over her day and night, and her new grandmother giving her anything and everything her heart desired.


End file.
